


When in Rome

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina in Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for challenge 9 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

The newlyweds made their way down the streets of Rome towards the art museum.

“It sure was generous of Marcel to pay for our honeymoon” said Cami.

“Yes, although he swears you’re the one doing him a favor, taking me so that he doesn’t have to” said Davina, smiling.

“Are you sure we’re going in the right direction?” asked Cami, double-checking the map she was holding.

“I don’t know. I grew up in Louisiana; I took French in high school” replied Davina.

“Well, it’s Rome; I imagine if we walk far enough we’ll come across a museum sooner or later.”


End file.
